


Reign in Heaven

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: Sequel to "better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven" by SweetsourwolfWith York heir in her belly, Lizzie defeated Tudor with the King, her true love. They were not cast out of paradise, but found their own paradise, their Camelot.
Relationships: Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Richard III of England
Kudos: 1





	Reign in Heaven

In a small, dark chapel, the King wedded Lizzie in a secret ceremony. He slipped a ring on Lizzie's finger after they were declared man and wife. Lizzie was content. Her parents were married in secrecy too. Her heart was filled with joy. She wasn't marrying Tudor but her true love.

After they married, they walked hand in hand to a small hunting shed. It belonged to Lizzie's grandmother Jacquetta of Luxembourg.

There was no need for privacy because it was only the two of them. Shirtless, the King stripped off Lizzie's gown and garments. Lizzie stood naked, pressing the King's hand against her belly. She was three months pregnant with his heir.

Their seed of white rose.

In bed, he kissed her neck, suckled her breasts, and was about to penetrate into her.

"No, my love!" Lizzie stopped him. She couldn't risk losing their precious heir.

She had him on his back and rode him as her orgasm heightened. After their intercourse, she laid next to him and rested her hand on her small baby bump.

"England is ours," she panted. "Our Camelot. Tudors must be defeated."

"I will win," the King said.

"I will be there with you," Lizzie said. "I'm my father's daughter. I can fight, with our son my belly."

* * *

Pregnant, in full body armor, Lizzie rode next to the King. The King wore his crown. Let Tudor see who's the true King of England, Lizzie thought. My beloved is the rightful king of England, and I am his lawfully wedded queen bearing his heir. 

With a sword in her hand, she rode into the battlefield.

It was cold. The clashes of swords and armors were loud. The smell of blood was sickening.

Thomas Stanley had betrayed them. The King fell from his horse.

Quickly, Lizzie got off hers. With her sword, she fought off the enemy.

"Take my horse, my love!"

In the battle, she saw Henry Tudor. He noticed her too. He climbed off his horse, drew his sword, and went to Lizzie. He was about to slain her, but Lizzie was faster. She pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in the stomach. Henry groaned painfully and fell dead on the field.

Looking around, Lizzie saw the crown that fell from the King's helmet. She picked it up and handed it to the King.

"Henry Tudor is dead," she declared. "England is ours."

All soldiers - York and Tudor - knelt before them. In their eyes, Lizzie was a true queen.

* * *

They returned to London victoriously. Lizzie was crowned Queen of England soon after.

Margaret Beaufort was locked up in the Tower of London. The Woodville Queen remained in the Sanctuary.

In a stormy night, Lizzie felt a sharp pain. It was early and she was only eight months in her pregnancy. The King was sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to disturb him, Lizzie climbed out of the bed. Gritting her teeth, she tiptoed to the private latrine. Outside the castle, wind was howling with lightening, thunder, and heavy rain.

The frightening storm stopped the next morning.

The King woke up without Lizzie by his side.

He found her sitting at a corner of the chamber, half naked, holding a baby to her breast.

"Our son," she smiled weakly yet with pride. "His name is Arthur. Our heir to our Camelot."


End file.
